To Catch A Current (Windchaser's Story)
by PoppyseedMuffiin
Summary: Okay, so this is about my WoF OH CEES! (points for originality, 10/10) The main character is a dragonet named Windchaser who wants to find his father and know who he really is. (better summary in the a/n) rated T for alcohol n' stuff. sort of maybe on hiatus..? i'll eventually update it, at some point... (also i really, really need to edit this. Read at your own risk.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: In the style of WoF books, I decided to write To Catch A Current a prologue! I thought that Windchaser's history might need a little bit of explaining, and though that might come in later chapters, I still wanted to write this anyway and give it some backstory. Enjoy!**

 _Almost four and a half years ago…_

 _It was a dark and stormy night…._ (nah i'm just kidding)

 _It was a bright and sunny day, but a chill hung in the air. This was the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom, far enough north that there was no more sand in sight, but not so far into the Ice Kingdom that the temperature and the Great Ice Cliff eventually killed any dragon not of IceWing blood. Here, there was nothing to see except the craggy mountains in the distance and frozen dirt mixed with frost. Almost nothing in sight except two dragons sheltered by a slight overhang on a small cave. Safe from the cold somewhat, they conversed in hushed voices, even though there was no one else to hear. Well, one dragon was, anyway. The other dragon was shouting loud enough to be heard from the three moons. One dragon, the one that was trying to be somewhat quiet, was the colour of snow reflecting a sapphire sky, with deep blue and black patches. The other dragon, the loud one, was the colour of blood fresh from a vein. If you looked carefully, you would notice that her abdomen was slightly swollen, indicating she was pregnant._

Hoarfrost scraped the stone floor of the cave below him with his ridged claws. Regarding the slightly smaller SkyWing in front of him, he saw the blazing amber eyes that had first caught his attention were filled with fury.

"Please, Kite," he pleaded, "Why didn't you tell me you were with egg?"

"Why should I?" She shouted back, "When you were already done with me? You'd had your fun, and then you could run off with your perfect IceWing wife and leave me behind! My dragonet will live a perfect life, protected from your mistakes!"

Hoarfrost winced slightly as if she'd scratched him.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you, it's over. We never got married. She left me for somebody else."

"I'd say good riddance, but then again I don't care one way or another. I'm done with you, and everything to do with you."

Hoarfrost flicked his spiked tail in irritation.

"So, what happens now? I want this dragonet as much as you do, and I don't think you'd be so cruel as to leave it fatherless."

"I think we should both go our separate ways, and treat it like it is: a mistake. We both made our choices, and now we have to live with them. I'm going to have a tough time explaining to the other SkyWings what's wrong with my dragonet, and what about you? Will you stay in the Ice Kingdom or flee to the rainforest like the coward you are?" She snorted out a puff of flame that flared brightly in the cool air.

"Kite, it's not just a mistake any more. It's an _egg._ That's too much of a mistake to try to cover it up and leave it behind. It's _our_ problem now, not just yours, whether you like it or not. As for me, I haven't been banished from the Ice Kingdom yet, but another disgrace like that and the consequences will be severe is the message I'm getting from the queen. She isn't happy that I wasn't good enough for my fiancée. If worst comes to worst, I suppose I could try to see if I could stay in the rainforest with my mother. Also, that's not 'fleeing' per se, and is wanting to stay away from the wrath of a queen cowardice?"

"In the correct context, absolutely. Anyway, you know me, Hoarfrost, or at least you think you do. I wasn't asking because I cared. I wanted to know how far I have to fly to keep you away from me. My dragonet will grow up safe and happy in the Sky Kingdom. Stay away or the consequences _will_ be severe."

Hoarfrost heaved a sigh, scattering ice particles across the cave floor with his wings.

"Well, what if I still want to see you? And the dragonet, you can't keep the truth from it forever. It'll wonder why every other dragonet in the wingery has two parents, and it has only one. It's going to wonder why it's different from everybody else. You have to promise me that if he wants to leave when he's old enough to come looking for me, you won't stop him. Or her."

"Over my dead body," Kite snarled, "my dragonet will be so happy that it'll never want to leave the Sky Kingdom. It'll know that it's a special little snowflake, and plenty of other dragonets lose one or even both of their parents to battle and other things all the time. I'm leaving, and you can't change that. If you wanted to be a father, you should have made better choices. Heads will roll if you try to find me or my dragonet. That's final."

"Kite, wait-"

"Goodbye, Hoarfrost. I hope you make better choices in the future."

 _Kite spread her vast wings and leaped into the frigid air, and with a few powerful strokes she was far away. She was heading back towards the Kingdom of Sand, and from there an eastbound route would take her to the Sky Kingdom. Hoarfrost watched her form grow smaller and smaller until she was out of sight. He dared to hope that someday he might meet his dragonet, although he knew if Kite had her way the dragonet would never know anything beyond the border of the Sky Kingdom. He breathed out a wisp of frostbreath and silently wished the best for his child._

' _Grow up safe and happy, little one,' he thought. 'And maybe, just maybe, one day I'll get to meet you.'_

 **A/N: So there you have it! Hope you enjoy, and I am currently working on Chapter 2! I also might make a Windchaser reference, especially because I'm too lazy to just describe him at some point in the story. Oh, and thank you for the review on the other chapters! They are short, I know, but I am considering combining them, and trying to make the future chapters longer. They are short because i decided to post them as is, with no edits from how they were written in January. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, wow! My first story! I hope you like it, and yeah I know my OCs are cringey and OP and blah blah blah, but point me at one who is not. None of mine are animi, can read minds, tell the future, turn themselves immortal, freeze the entire world with one icy blast, etc. They're just normal (well, not really, but they're not THAT abnormal) dragons trying to live their lives. This is also in Poppy's universe (will explain that once my acc is more up and running, and I will make a family tree so you can see how they are related to her.)**

The young dragonet padded uncertainly through the marshy wood, heading toward the rainforest. He wasn't lost, exactly, but he wasn't quite sure where he was, either. He knew he was on the edges of the Mud Kingdom, near the rainforest, which was good. The rainforest was his goal. That was all he was completely sure of, along with why he was heading to the rain forest. His mother's voice echoed in his head as he shook some vines off his horns.

 _"Don't go to the NightWings, honey. There's nothing for you there. They may be ruled by one who is fair and just, but they are by nature untrustworthy. They can't help you find what you want. I know because I wanted it too. You won't be safe, even with me there. Even if they knew... the night dragons wouldn't risk having someone else know what only their tribe has heard."_

He had always cherished his mother's words, whatever they may be, because they were the only thing to cling to, the refuge when he was scared and alone. His mother was all he had.

He felt horrible disobeying her, but the mutters, side conversations that always stopped abruptly whenever he entered the vicinity, had become too much temptation. He had begun hiding, listening in on the drunk SkyWings that spilled some of their most potent secrets when under the influence of alcohol. That was how he had learned everything. Why his mother was so protective, why his unusual appearance always got sideways looks and sometimes outright laughter, and...something he had thirsted for knowledge about since he was old enough to understand it.

Who his father was.

* * *

 _(Time skip)_

 _Who is my father? Will I ever know? Can they tell me? How...how will Mother react when she finds out I'm gone?_

Windchaser was becoming overwhelmed by questions as he trekked closer to the rainforest. This happened sometimes-the mysteries that he longed to know, (most involving his father) crowded his brain out, demanding to be answered. If he didn't come back to earth soon enough, he broke down and had fits. Thankfully, that didn't happen this time, though. He was abruptly and effectively snapped out of his reverie by running into a tree trunk.

 _Ow..._ he thought, rubbing his head. _Mother will freak out when she sees this bump. Well, at least she knows now that she can't protect me forever. I'll be fine._

Now that he was not so distracted by his rampaging thoughts, he could focus on the task at hand. Navigate the jungle, find the NightWings (and possibly RainWings), find his father, and don't die. He knew that a three year old could only accomplish so much, but he was smarter than most three year old dragonets, as his mother had often told him so. He was smart, but now how could he know that his mother was telling the truth? Was that just another thing she had lied to him about? He shook his head, trying to clear away those thoughts before he got too deep in his thoughts again. He set off into the jungle.

After pushing on for about another hour and a half, he began to feel a bit tired. He was only three years old, after all, and he had walked the better part of half a day. He could have flown, but he wasn't very good at it yet, and he was afraid the other SkyWings might spot his unusual colourings and alert his mother to where he was.

He stopped to rest for a minute, and looked up and around at the towering trees. He was overcome with awe at the sheer mass of emerald greenery. Was this really what he had been missing, all this time? Could such beauty exist elsewhere outside the Sky Kingdom? He peered into the treetops, hoping to spot something to eat. No, nothing except fruit. Blech. Some fruit was okay roasted, but he had never seen this fruit before. It didn't look very appetizing, and he didn't even know if it was safe to eat.

Another reason to go looking for other dragons. Surely the RainWings knew what was safe to eat and what was not, and would hopefully have some food to spare. His stomach grumbled, reminding him of how hungry he was. He got up, about to set off again, when he realised there was something weird about how a patch of leaves above him hung.

 **A/N: Yep, I combined them! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please R &R :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, where were we….. Oh yes, that's right! Windchaser was doing his thing in the rainforest. Anyway, hope you enjoy as always!** ** **Gonna introduce some new characters! :)****

Windchaser was puzzled by the odd angle of the branch above him. The way it was sagging… it was almost like something was…

 _Leaning on it._

Windchaser bolted away from the tree, skidding behind a bush with leaves as big as his head. He tried to make his wings as small as possible, knowing he probably stuck out like a sore talon amongst all the strikingly green foliage. He doubted he'd lost whatever was watching him from the tree, if something _was_ watching him. He'd heard stories about RainWings turning themselves invisible and attacking SkyWing outposts in the dead of night, back when they were fighting for the right to be considered a tribe. Now that he considered it, though, the attacking part probably wasn't true, nor was the invisible part. Now that he knew firsthand how far away the rainforest was from SkyWing territory, he doubted the RainWings would have bothered flying that far north. It seemed like an awful lot of trouble to go through just to prove you could attack someone. Surely the MudWings or SandWings were more reasonable targets. In fact, he _knew_ they were, and that the RainWings had probably attacked them first.

Momentarily distracted by pride of his knowledge of Pyrrhian geography, Windchaser didn't notice that something had snuck up behind him at first. He heard a quiet rustle, and spun around. Carefully scanning his surroundings, he relaxed after a moment. He had just been imagining it, why had he even believed for a moment that RainWings could turn invisible? It was just a silly story, and the idea was even sillier! Invisible dragons, that was just a myth. Chalking it up to his overactive imagination, he strode out from behind the plant to continue along his way and smacked into... _solid air?_

"Hey!" said a voice indignantly. "Watch where you're going!"

Windchaser shrieked and tumbled backwards, tripping over his large wings. Remembering his mother's training, he scrambled to his feet and bared his teeth fiercely, ready to use his ice-fire if he had to.

"You really should be more careful," remarked the voice. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Who are you? What are you? _Where_ are you?! I can't see you!" said Windchaser as he tried to figure out which direction the voice was coming from.

"Of course you can't see me, silly! Here I am!"

Suddenly, the air in front of Windchaser rippled and a dragonet not much older than he was was standing a few inches away from his nose.

" _AAAAaah!_ Where did you come from!? You scared me!"

The dragonet was looking at him curiously. She was kind of pretty, he supposed, and she had a small pouch slung across her chest. She tilted her snout, looking as confused as he felt. Suddenly, she started speaking as fast as his mom did sometimes, but only when she was really mad at him.

"All RainWings can do this. Did you not know? They put it in _Starflight's Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia._ Can you not read? Wow! It's hard to believe that when my dad was a dragonet almost no RainWings could read. If you haven't read it yet I could read it to you! We have a copy somewhere."

"No, I can read just fine, but I've never heard of that scroll," Windchaser said after a moment, still processing the verbal freight-train that had smacked him in the face. "Wait, you're a RainWing? You really can turn invisible? So you guys did attack SkyWing outposts! I thought that was just a myth!"

"Wow, have you been living under a rock or something? Almost every RainWing can do this, except for one that I heard about that was stuck the same colour all the time. Poor guy. And what are you talking about SkyWing outposts? I've never heard of attacks on SkyWings before, at least not since the Darkstalker was defeated."

Windchaser's mind was whirling with all of this new information. Then, something in what she said jumped out at him.

"Wait, never attacked SkyWing outposts? But wasn't that just a few years ago? When you guys were fighting for tribal rights?"

Now, the other dragonet seemed kind of irritated. She scrunched up her snout at him.

"Excuse me? We were always a tribe! If you're saying that you heard that the last big news was a RainWing revolution, then you are totally so wrong! Have you been reading nothing but SandWing tabloids or something?"

"I'm only saying what I was told! My mother keeps me updated on all the news!"  
"Well, I think your mother's lying to you, or she's just really, really wrong about everything. The big news right now is that the rumours of a lost continent across the ocean might be true, with whole other different tribes of dragons we've never seen before! Some of the dragons who might have helped to defeat the Darkstalker went to the coast to see if they could find any clues. Oh, and that the scavenger sanctuaries are completed, mostly. I went to see them when I was like two or something. It turns out they're _waayy_ more intelligent than everybody thought they were! Isn't that cool?"

Windchaser was now contemplating the possibility he was dreaming and that the next world-changing thing she was going to tell him was that one of the moons was made of green cheese and that bugs the size of boulders lived on it. He shook his snout, trying to clear his head.

"Woah. I mean… there's no reason why you would lie to me, but I never thought my mother did… I wonder why she didn't want me to know? I've never even been outside the Sky Kingdom before this!"

The other dragonet opened her mouth to reply, but then both dragons heard a sound, and they snapped their heads toward it.

" _FRANGIE! YOU ARE SO BUSTED!"_

The RainWing rolled her eyes. Flickers of emerald popped on her scales, then vanished again.

"My sister, Plumeria. I wonder what she wants now. She is _so annoying_."

The air rippled next to the dragonet, ( _Frangie.?_ Windchaser wondered.) and another dragon appeared next to her. The new dragonet - Plumeria - looked almost exactly like the first, except her colours were more red and orange, rather then a light bluish-purple with pastel pink accents. Although, that might be just because she was angry.

"Frangipani, you are in so much trouble! You're not following proper forest protocol! Tranq first, _then_ ask questions! What if he's a spy?! We need to knock him out before you tell him anything else!" the dragonet snapped, her purple eyes narrowing at him in suspicion.

"Plumeria, can you please stop being such a prick? We were having a nice conversation! Can you believe he didn't know about the lost continent and the Darkstalker? He thought that the RainWings had some kind of war over tribal rights! He said he's never left the Sky Kingdom before! Then you butted in and started being rude! Plus, who would send _him_ as a spy? He's as noticeable as a NightWing in snow here, and he was making so much noise that I thought he was a rhino!" Now the first dragonet - Frangipani - was starting to turn kind of red and green as well. Windchaser thought that they must be twins-no other dragons sounded so much like SkyWings when they fought.

"Either way, you should have brought him back to the village first so we could interrogate him properly! Let's knock him out - you can finish your conversation later. I'm telling Dad that you didn't follow the rules!"

"Dad won't care! Everyone knows _I'm_ his favourite!"

"Yeah, if he likes icky parrot-brained Tasmanian Devils that eat trash!"

" _You're_ just jealous that he doesn't like stupid worm-faced doodlebopper fishsticks!"

Windchaser was looking between them as they argued back and forth. It rather reminded him of a verbal version of the table tennis games the SkyWings played sometimes. Except they never got nearly this violent. Plumeria paused to take a breath from shouting, and suddenly looked like she had just remembered he was there. She fiddled with her pouch for a second, then brought out a... _gun? What the heck?_

"Sweet dreams, Whatsyourface. You look like you could use it."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his neck, and the last thing Windchaser thought before the world dissolved into blackness was,

' _I'm sorry, Mother. What have I gotten myself into?'_

 **A/N: Whoosh, that was longer than I expected. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 3! I hope you liked it, and please R &R!**


End file.
